Minutes to Days
by cruel-humor101
Summary: His grin was fast and easy, and somehow always managed to make my heart skip a beat. :DRABBLES:
1. Radio

The boy could play; there was no question about it. His seemingly effortless way of taking a few cords and turning them into some of the best rifts you'd ever hear, not to mention his uncanny ability to know a song inside and out. To be able to strum a guitar the way he did was just incredible. Insane, really.

And completely unfair.

Why in the seven hells, did he have to be a guitar hero? – Ha. No pun intended.

Not only was he a god on what is presumably the hottest instrument known to man… and boy band crazed ninth-grade girls, but he was also my boyfriend- ex boyfriend.

Damn it if there weren't times after hearing Kenshin Himura play that I asked myself why did I ever break up with the boy?

" Hey, Kaoru! I thought you said you weren't going to come?" asked Kenshin coming over to me.

"Yeah well, my plans changed." _Smooth, Kaoru, smooth._

"Well hey, no worries. A couple of the guys and I are going to grab a bite to eat and probably do a whole lot of nothing, but your free to join us- and Misao," he added flashing a grin at my best friend, as she came over to join us.

"Himura, that was frickin' awesome!" exclaimed Misao.

His grin was fast and easy, and somehow always managed to make my heart skip a beat. "Yeah? Well we worked on it a bit, so I'm glad it came out alright."

"You know its okay to be a little cocky about your band, especially after a performance like that," I said, glancing over at the rest of his band mates who were helping their drummer, Yahiko pack it up. Well everyone that is but Sanosuke who was too busy flirting with a skirt to do anything but lean against the stage with a cocky grin on his face.

"I think Sano does enough of that for the both of us," said Kenshin noticing my glance. He grinned sheepishly making me smile.

"The Rooster head just thinks he's God's gift to women," stated Misao with a roll of her eyes.

He chuckled, a low throaty sound that made me want to bite his bottom lip.

'_Oh my god, get a hold of yourself, Kamiya! Before you do something really embarrassing like following through with it. _Its not like I didn't have the chance when I was dating him. Which I totally did… you know have the chance of biting his bottom lip not that I ever did, but I had the chance.

"Yo, Kenshin! Quit talking to the weasel girl and the Mrs. and get your butt over here!" yelled Yahiko throwing a drumstick at Sano.

The Mrs., not missy anymore like Sano used to call me but Mrs. for when Kenshin and I first started dating. Not so hard really to follow Sano's logic in the nickname upgrade and something that everyone adapted to fairly quick and easy… just different now that we weren't dating.

With a final wave he jogged back to the stage.

"Damned if that boy didn't make my heart rate jump," said Misao staring at his retreating back with female approval.

I made a non-communicable sound, my eyes still riveted on Kenshin.

With a dramatic bit of flare, Misao swung her arm around my waist and steered us toward the exit. "Now what, my dear friend, is going on in your head? I mean you were pretty quiet back there."

I slanted her a look. "You know what I was thinking, Misao."

"No I can't say I can. Unless your no longer safe inside your mind," said Misao her eyes getting round.

I couldn't help but laugh. " I haven't been safe inside my mind since I met you." _Or Kenshin…_

Misao responded with an innocent smile.

Reaching Misao's old Volkswagen bug, I puffed out my cheeks, blew out air. Patting my wrist, I took an elastic hair tie, than threaded it through my hair. "Why did I break up with him? The guy is… he's-"

"Kaoru, you guys were in the seventh grade when you two dated, and you broke up with him because- and how I wish I was joking- some pervy little bastard freaked you out with the what's-and-how's of French kissing," said Misao checking her mirrors before she pulled out into the street.

"Please, please don't remind me, Misao. Its due to that little fucker that my first kiss happened towards the end of ninth grade and with a guy who had nacho breath." I said cringing at the memory.

"So if I may be so bold as to ask, and let me say I'll keep asking and at different volume levels till you answer. Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with?" asked Misao turning on the radio.

"And forever be looked at as the crazy groupie who kissed Kenshin? No thanks. Besides its not that simple," I muttered watching Misao mess with the different radio stations.

"I don't see why not. I mean you just grab him and kiss him. Kiss the crap out of him!" stated Misao with conviction.

I felt my lips twitching upward at Misao's straightforward approach.

"I mean I don't see why you haven't, you're like his best friend… well besides Sano, and everyone knows you have a thing for Kenshin," said Misao bobbing her head in time to the music.

"God hates me, it's official, not only am I reminded day in and day out that my first kiss could have been with the most gorgeous man alive. But it's obvious that I like him. That's nice," I said taking another moment to look out the window before turning to look at Misao

Misao nodded, studied the stoplight, measured the distance, and punched it through the yellow. "Okay, I have the perfect solution." Taking her hand off the steering wheel, she began to fiddle with the radio's knobs. "We'll ask the radio. Oh radio, full of music and answers to some of the toughest questions."

I felt my eyebrows disappear behind my bangs as I looked at Misao pointedly.

"What? Its true!" exclaimed Misao in all seriousness. "Now, shut up! If I were Kenshin, what would I do if Kaoru were to kiss me?" She stopped the knob.

_You won't have a chance to deny me, yeah. I could never leave a girl like you alo-_

"HA! Proof!" exclaimed Misao triumphantly

"What?! No, that doesn't make sense with the question you asked," I said torn between confusion and hilarity.

"It means, my friend, that when – and I say when cause it's just a matter of time – you kiss Kenshin, he will be unable to keep his hands or his lips off you," stated Misao happily.

I looked at her pointedly.

"Oh, fine then," said Misao putting her hand back onto the radio tuner, "Oh radio, full of music and answers to some of the toughest questions. What would Kenshin do if Kaoru were to kiss him?"

_Let's take a moment to reflect—_

"See! If- oops, I mean when- when you kiss Kenshin, he wont be able to not think about it, so he would be reflecting on when you kissed him, and that will just make him remember how awesome it was. AND he'll want to keep kissing you," said Misao, "Which will lead to some really hot make-out sessions and some innocent but questionable situations that your friends and/or family will stumble upon."

"You have clearly lost your mind," I said staring at Misao. Where did she come up with these things? I mean did she stay up late at night making up stories like this just to see my reaction?

"Or is my mind so great that it's just hard to comprehend the ideas of a mad genius?"

"Your right, Misao," I said, "You can't lose something that isn't there."

"I will choose to ignore that comment," said Misao stopping at another red light and once again changing the radio station.

_-in on yo bitch ass. And if we get to fightin' den I'm cockin' on yo bitch ass_

We were both silent.

"Well it could mean-"

"Don't even try, Misao, don't even try," I said trying not to laugh.

**Author's note: I will take rotten tomatoes and whatever else you have to throw at me. I deserve it, it has been way to long. And although I have used this excuse before, would you believe me if I said it's life? No, probably not. Well then, um... I got nothin'. =) **

**So excuses aside. I am in college now and seeing as professors are evil dictators set out to ruin lives, I have no real time to myself. So seeing as I absolutely 3 and the authors on here and the scarce few who read my stories, I will continue! BUT because of college and its demands, I will set the other stories on the back burner and try my hand at drabbles. Random, off the wall drabbles. =) Hope you enjoy and if you have any requests or ideas about stuff let me know.**

**Peace Love Insanity. Its how I roll. o_O**


	2. Best Friends and Worst Enemies

**Best Friends and Worst Enemies**

Have you ever heard the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Yeah well, how many of you have ever actually done that? I have.

This one girl represents all of that to me. Me, Kenshin Himura, the guy who writes the songs for _Stay Awake, _the local band trying to make it big, not to mention I'm also the lead singerwhich apparently makes me the most likely to have any girl that I want. According to Sano that is.

Her name is Kaoru Kamiya and she's my best friend.

She has the biggest heart and that's not just because she will always give me her last piece of chocolate. She's passionate about what she believes in, feisty because she'll take you on, loud so that she can be heard, temperamental because I'm an idiot, shy about love, caring for her friends, and sensitive because she'll cry with abandonment when she's hurting.

This one girl can make me smile with ease and laugh until my ribs hurt. I can always count on the sun to shine when I'm with her.

And why not? A best friend should be able to make you smile, laugh, give you her last piece of chocolate, have the biggest heart, be passionate, feisty, loud, temperamental, shy, caring, and sensitive.

She is also my worst enemy.

Why?

Because she has the biggest heart and holds my own in her hands _and _she will always give me her last piece of chocolate, when I know she doesn't do it for anyone else. Because she's passionate in what she believes in and what she believes in is, me. Because she's feisty and took me on and now I can never back down. Because she's loud and drowns out what I've been trying to tell her since the day I met her. Because she's shy about love and temperamental because I'm an idiot. Because she cares about me but only as a friend. Because when she cries she knows I will always be the shoulder she can count on.

And the biggest reason of all is because this one girl can make me smile with ease and laugh until my ribs hurt. She is the _only_ reason I can count on the sun to shine.

I fell in love with Kaoru Kamiya and she doesn't even realize it, but when she does not only will I lose my best friend but also my worst enemy.

My life sucks.


	3. Survey

**Survey**

Can you answer 50 questions about the 1st person on your top

Don't change your top friends and answer 51 questions about the 1st person in your top friends.

1) What's their name?

Misao Makimachi

2) Does he or she have a boyfriend/girlfriend?

no...we're too cool for that bs. but she could if she wanted and that dirt bag got his head out of his ass ;)

3) Do you know a secret about them no one else knows?

i know all, i'm like jesus, only you know. a girl :)

5) Has he/she ever cooked for u?

yes...microwavable counts right?

6) Is this person older than you?

no, she barely acts 5, and we're 18. that says something about her....

7) Do you have anything in common with this person?

duh

8) When was the last time you thought about this person?

i'm talking to her. geez some genius who made this up. idiot.

9) Are you related to this person?

in my mind i am. hahhaa no, might as well be. she completes me. hahaha

10) Are you really close to him/her?

we are nsync.....haha

11) Do you have a nickname for each other?

Tanuki and itachi and if you ever call us that I swear they'll never find the bodies. =)

12) Do you have pictures of this person on your myspace?

does her default count?

13) How many times do you talk to this person in a week?

we have a mind link you see, hence all the time. especailly on Ichat sessions at midnight, when the damn thing is working.

15) Could you live with this person?

gawd....if only I could stomach the constant screeching of Misao, not to mention her obsession with that ice cube, or her love of causing mayhem and destruction, oh and can't forget her constant state of hyperness…. The list goes on. And so for her?... the answer is yes

16) Why is this person your number one?

because its Misao. DUH! what a dumb question

17) Have you seen this person cry?

Who hasn't? it's Misao. =)

18) how long have you known this person?

Since I moved into her neighborhood back when we were 5. she was a strange little child she was. of course i stayed away from her, until she shanghaied my ass back by the seesaw the day I met Sano and he tried stealing my snacks.

19) Have you ever been to the mall with this person?

yuuuusssss. god awful let me tell you. dress shopping for graduation was horrible-funny- but scarring. ^-^

20) Have you ever had a sleepover with this person?

hahahahahaha.........of course, on a scale from mild to wild, definitely wild. hahaha

21) If you ever moved away would you miss this person?

i would die.

23) Have you ever done something really stupid or illegal with this person?

days of our lives......

24) Do you know everything about this person?

i'd like to think i do.

25) Would you date this person's siblings?

she's a only child. ....but let me tell you, she has one hot dog. hahaha

26) Does this person have you as their #1?

i'm Kaoru, who wouldnt have me as there #1? and if they dont, they should. i'm awesome. i've been told ^-^

27) Have you ever made something with this person?

incredible memories. lol. wow i'm gay. ....um we make an awesome duo. and everything and anything we could do as partners back in our high school days

28) Have you and your #1 fought before?

pssh! only if she wants a round house kick to the head

29) Have you gone skinny dipping with this person?

she just wants to get in my pants! so no ;p

(30?) ....moths attack me at random.

31) Is your #1 on drugs?

please we peddle that shit to the morons

32) Do you know this person's shoe size?

same as mine!!!......so she says, but we all know, its only cuz she wants to be me :)

33) Have you ever worn this person's clothes?

i never get anything back!!!!!!!

34) Have you and your #1 person made up a hand shake?

one of my many must do's before i die

35) If it was "freaky friday" would you switch bodies with this person?

heck yes, i always wanted to know how it feels like to have abnormally small boobs. LOL!

36) Has this person ever seen you dance?

yea, the real question is has she ever seen me bust a move on a coffee table?

37) Have you ever heard this person sing?

we're starting a band, and then trying out for disney channel. :)

38) Do you and this person have a saying?

what dont we not say together. we're nsync (hahah not like the band)

39) Do you know this persons myspace password? hahahhaha....only her only her

40) Do you know this persons best friend?

me duh!

42) Does this person cry a lot?

as i said....its Misao

43) Have you met any of this person's ex's?

yes, and each and everyone of them is on my hit list, cuz if they weren't they wouldnt be her ex now would they.

44) Have you and this person went clubbing?

i look like i'm twelve. do you honestly think i can get in one

45) Do you know how to make this person feel happy?

by being the best that i can be. hahahhahaha LAME

46) Do you and this person talk a lot?

she wont shut up ;)

47) Have you licked this person?

does bitng count? she tried jackin' my snacks.

49) Have you and this person got into a fist fight?

id never hit you!....BUT if i liked her any less i'd push her down the stairs.

50) Do you love this person?

only with the power of a million burning suns!!!


	4. The Bet

"It's ridiculously pathetic."

"It's sad, not to mention maddening."

"When do think that they'll realize it?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Exactly how high is the betting pool, Sano?"

"… I have no idea what your talking about, Meg. I was just wondering what you thought."

"Our dear raccoon girl and Kenshin may be oblivious, but I'm not."

"I don't think you are."

"Good. Now what are the odds?"

"Oh hell, okay, so I have the jocks pulling for Kenshin to notice it first, placing a solid fifty on it happening before playoffs, the debate team is rooting for Kaoru and wager she'll make the connection by the end of Senior year, the drama club just placed their bet today and think Kenshin will first, although, I think its more they think it would be romantic if Kenshin declared his love for Missy and put down another fifty on it happening as soon as Homecoming. And- wait, I have a chart."

"Hmm…this chart is better than the one it took me hours trying to help you with during our last tutoring session."

"Hey now, Fox, when it comes to illegal gambling on the relationship of our friends, well, I cant help it if I find it more interesting than what brand of cereal kids prefer: Life or Cheerios. Now, Drama club says Homecoming."

That's in less than two weeks."

"I know."

"Isn't our own, Little Miss Drama Queen, herself, head of that club?"

"Yeah, and Misao in honor of living up to her title, has decided to place the bet on the power of love conquering the obliviousness of the two lovebirds."

"The power of love?"

"Her words, not mine."

"A sucker's bet."

"Yup, but what can you do? Misao is a romantic and so are all of those in the Drama Club. It's what I heard gives them license to act as if Brad and Angelina getting married is the second coming of Jesus."

"Typical Misao, even with her being best friends with Kaoru she would rather wager on Kenshin and this nonsensical notion of 'love conquering all' then reality. I take it your rooting for Kenshin as well, Sano?"

"Do I look stupid?"

"I take it that's a rhetorical question."

"Cynicism never sounds quite as hot unless it's coming out of your mouth, Megumi."

"Spare me, Sano, I've already turned you down twice this week."

"They say third time's a charm-"

"Enough, Sano."

"Right. There's always tomorrow. Okay, so I've known Kenshin since we were in diapers and have been his best friend since and his confidant."

"Touching."

"Ha-ha. So because I'm his best friend it gives me an advantage in this bet, because I'm close to him. So do Misao and you, because you guys are close to the Missy. Knowing that, and the players, it's no sucker's bet to place your money on Kaoru."

"So being his best friend and confidant, it only seems fitting to place your money against him."

"I've known Kenshin forever… the guy doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve."

"He's a musician."

"That's different, Megumi. All you girls believe that a musician is sensitive and emotional. As if we're freaking bleeding hearts wanting comfort. I wont lie, there are musicians out there who play up that stereotype to get girls, but they're not real musicians and chances are their music sucks and is only appealing to society's puppets who buy into the artificial garb. Kenshin is a _real_ musician. He doesn't play to get girls attention or even to get attention. He plays because music is his life. It's a way to _show_ a glimpse of what he is feeling inside without having to constantly wear his emotions on his sleeve. To let people in and _feel _his emotion in a way that telling them can't. THAT'S the difference. Knowing this is what makes me place my money on Kaoru. THAT girl wears her emotions on her sleeve and unless Kenshin is going to write a song of the nursery rhyme variety, that is so blatant and obvious, not the undertones or mysteriousness people associate with Kenshin; then its up to the girl who isn't afraid of a little rejection, even if it does come from Kenshin."

"… Third time really is the charm. Be at my house around seven."

"For what?"

"Our date."

"Since when?"

"Since you've actually been able to prove that there is a brain in your head and not just hot air, Rooster-head. Just don't be late unless you want me to come to my senses…and please try and get that fish-out-of-water-look you've got there under control for tonight."

"HEY! - Wait, don't you want to place a bet before you leave?"

"It's a sucker's bet to go against the house in this gamble. Let's just hope that raccoon girl takes the plunge."


End file.
